OPHELIA: Through her eyes
by 12thdemon
Summary: [Inspired by Kab00m's dj OPHELIA.]] I told him not to worry. I told him I'll be fine. I told him to wait. I wanted to be brave.. Just this once. I should've listen to him when he told me it was too dangerous…


**A/N: So, inspired by Kab00m-Chuck's dj 'OPHELIA' as this takes through Flaky's P.O.V instead of Flippy's in the dj. Unfortunately I can't read Japanese, but just looking at the pictures themselves, it's really heart breaking. In fact, you don't need to read to know what's going on. My grammar and probably punctuations aren't up to par, so don't hesitate to point them out and wag your finger at me, haha.**

**Other than that, enjoy. Oh! If you want the link to the comic, it'll be linked on my profile.**

* * *

I told _him_ not to worry.

I told _him_ I'll be fine.

I told _him_ to wait. I wanted to be brave..

Just this once.

I should've listen to _him _when he told me it was too dangerous…

The one time, the very one time where I didn't think nothing bad would happen, happened. I should've known better, I should've just listened to _him_, but no..

I was getting tired of always being scared, always crying and freaking out over the littlest things.

The one time I actually tried to be brave..

It all happened so fast. I had seen the prettiest flower and thought _he_ would like it. Getting over the log was easy, jumping the small creek of water was easier, in fact; I was having _fun_ for the first time.

I thought for sure I was going to get over my timid nature and finally be brave for once.

I thought..

Next thing I knew terror. Terror was just struck through me when I saw that big, **black** wolf. Yellow eyes gleaming at me, maw open, saliva dripping from his mouth. The hunger I could see in his eyes and there was his easy meal ticket: Me.

I turned and ran. Oh did I try to run as fast as I could, but he was faster. Stronger. Everything that I wasn't and I couldn't even shout one syllable, couldn't even shout for _him_ as that large furry body knocked into me, sending me sprawling across the ground.

Panic and fear-stricken my body, tears blinded me, making it harder to see, but I didn't need to see, just feel that heavy paw on my chest, pressing down at me told me I was trapped. I could smell the stench of blood as his hot breath panted over my face, ripping a whimper from my throat.

I struggled as weak as I was, I struggled for survival. I saw his maw open wider, rows of sharp canines inching closer.

I don't…

I don't want to die..

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

A full fledged scream tore from my mouth, full of fear as I shook my head side to side, quills spraying everywhere. I heard the wolf's yelp, knowing some of my quills embedded into him, the pressure on my chest had lessen. My heart raced faster than already it was, leaping for joy at the chance of escape, but before I could even move a muscle, fangs sunk into my flesh.

Everything stilled.

Everything.

I felt my eyes widen more, tears sliding down the side of my face, soaking into the red strands of my hair. My breath hitch and held as my brain just froze, unable to register what had just happen. Eyes rolled upwards as I struggled to breathe.

I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful the sky seemed, peeking through the canopy of leaves above. Today would've been a nice day, just hanging out with _him_.

Soon everything came crashing back down, pain exploded throughout my body, bringing me back down to the situation at hand. My nerves were on fire as my instincts to survive kicked in. I kicked, scream and tug at the wolf's fur to get him off me. His fangs only dug in deeper and I could feel something warm and wet starting to leak out and soak into my shirt.

Slowly it dribble down the sides of my neck and I could no longer scream as those canines tore open my throat, blood spraying everywhere. My body jerked, brain shutting down as my body just went into shock. I didn't even hear help come, nor see who scared the wolf away after that large boom, the ground rattling beneath me.

All I could focus on was how beautiful the sky was, how warm today had been; barely noticing how suddenly my body was getting cold. Everything began to blur as blackness began creeping up from the side of my vision. Distorted voices reach my ears, but I couldn't respond back. I was getting so sleepy thought felt something clutching my shirt and weakly glance over to see something blue and red then behind those distorted colors, I saw green and then I heard _his_ voice.

_He_ had came for me.

I was happy that at least I got to see _him_ one last time. I wanted to apologize as well, for not listening to _him_, for making _him_ worry now, for putting _him_ such grief. Instead my eyes just slipped close.

I was just so tired, I couldn't keep them open any longer.

I just wanted..

To sleep..


End file.
